Talk:Scorch Release
Name I think it's "Heat Release". Yatanogarasu 07:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) A combination of...?? Seeing as this clearly involves flames and Pakura is from the sand... it is a possible combo of Fire+Wind chakra. The way the ninja shriveled up as if dehydrated may be a reference of the heat waves in the desert. As seen in Gaara's Wind Release justu and Temari's Dust Wind technique, sand and desert things are commonly assossiated with wind release; this connects back to dehydration in the desert. When i look at this kekkei genkai, the word that comes to mind is arid just like the desert. the arid winds can cause dehydration and the heat causes evaporation. Honestly I kinda lost myself right not and have no idea wut im talking about but it kinda makes sense. so yeahh.. Fire + Wind? makes sense (talk) 09:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that this will turn out to be Fire and Wind, the fact is that we only saw Pakura use Scorch Release, and while it looks like fire, we shouldn't suggest fire is a part of it. This isn't the same as Ōnoki, who we saw using Earth Release before using Dust Release, or Darui, who we saw using both Water Release and Lightning Release before using Storm Release. Omnibender - Talk - 16:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, it could be Fire + Lightning as both substances are very hot, but I can't see how Fire + Wind could be Explosion, so I guess Fire + Wind makes the most sense right now. That, and the creator of this talk made a convincing argument. --S.C. Amigo (talk) 16:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Funny, I can see Fire and Lightning being Explosion as well. Omnibender - Talk - 17:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I could see it being Fire + Water, since it's removing water from the body. Probably Fire + Wind, but we lack the info to say with certainty. ZeroSD (talk) 20:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well imo it's safe to add to the article that it's fire based. Look at the bottom panel: http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/82033841/12. There is fire everywhere... I know it could be a fire technique used by an aliance shinobi but I really doubt that. geohound (talk) 20:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ZeroSD, Fire and Water is the Mizukage's Boil Release. Omnibender - Talk - 21:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Wow... I just left a theory on the Explosion release page saying how Fire and Wind made sense for it, but now that I've read what everybody else has said I agree that Fire+Wind= Scorch and that probably Fire+Lightning for the Explosion release.SandS Hero (talk) 21:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) @Omnibender - It shouldn't matter whether or not the Mizukage's kekkei genkai uses Suiton and Katon for her Futton. Every kekkei genkai is different, and clearly Pakura has one that combines two. It doesn't HAVE to be Suiton, no. Just because it heats up the liquid, doesn't make it related. But scorch is used with both water and fire terminology. Now, granted that's English and we're talking Japanese. But still, just because two elements are already used by a kekkei genkai to do one thing doesn't mean another kekkei genkai can't use it in another water. In fact, this isn't even that different as it boils the liquid inside (and it does indeed boil it, as that is the natural reaction of liquids being heated up that high). Katon has to be a given. I do not see Fuuton being utilized, though. Generally with combining elements, there is a flow (Suuton+Raiton = Ranton, for example). You could say Pakura uses Fuuton to increase the intense heat of Katon simultaneously. That could work, in that way. I would agree with it being those two elements. But I stand by the fact just because Katon+Fuuton is used already, doesn't mean another kekkei genkai cannot use it another way. (Not to mention Pakura doesn't use any liquid, but heats up the body) (talk) 15:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :In your last sentence, you mean Katon and Suiton. And so far, there have been no advanced natures which have the same base elements, so there's not point in speculating so when there is another viable option which has less speculation backing it up. I don't think that this nature is a good idea for fire and wind. Heat is just too close to fire for me to think it's a good idea for this combination. For that, I would say smoke is a better idea. Omnibender - Talk - 18:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) @Omni - Yes, forgive that typo. I did mean Katon and Suiton, sorry, lol. And both are highly speculative, and neither better than the other. The difference is, however, I am saying there is no reason to believe that just because there are two used by a single kekkei genkai, doesn't mean another can't use them in a different way. In fact, what I am saying is not speculative in any way, but simply that we shouldn't speculate. But onto the other point... Heat has to be added, smoke doesn't have any heat to it at all. It's merely molecules that are lighter than air mixed with CO2 (Well, it is CO2, period. Anyways..). Yes, Naruto is a fictional universe, but we have no reason to believe smoke would be any different. Katon and Fuuton make a good argument for Scorch because of how Fuuton increases Katon's power. This can allow, in theory, for the heat to build up fast in the target's body. Scorch could simply be an advanced Kanton, even. (talk) 12:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I say smoke as the product of combustion, which requires fire. It doesn't have to science-perfect, otherwise stuff like Storm Release wouldn't never make sense. Omnibender - Talk - 15:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Literal translation Is the literal translation scorch release or heat release, because I remember seeing on the spoilers that it was called heat release, and MangaStream is known for adding in their own touches to give it style. So I was just wondering about that.Red-kun (talk) 11:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Red-kun :No worries, "燋" means "scorch; burn; scald" and as far as I know, it's related to burning, not necessarily with a fire. --GoDai (talk) 11:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The portuguese version translated to: "Element of heat, steam Slaughter" (elemento de calor, chacina de vapor). I think is fire+water That would be Boil Release. Omnibender - Talk - 00:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Effects So im just wondering, what if the orbs or whatever, hits like a wall? would it just heat the wall up intensely to the point of crumbling or something? I doubt it, the effect it had on the human body was to emaciate it. It evaporated the liquid in the body and dried it out, but didn't visibly burn the bodies themselves. So I imagine if it were to hit a wall, it would either disperse because the make-up of a wall greatly differs from a human body or perhaps just dry out one section of the wall, but since most walls are designed to put up with years of humidity and dry spells, it'd probably chip the paint at best. Oh, and so that Omnibender or someone doesn't chew me out over this, it's not a forum, this is for suggestions about changes to the page, not for discussions etc. etc. Anyway, hope it helped. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 05:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Page is Broken Just a heads up- the page is broke. (Filled with weird data) :Looks ok to me. Omnibender - Talk - 22:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC)